There are much worse games to play
by KimboLee Cullen
Summary: You thought the only game they played in the Arena was life and death? Well you're wrong.Cato becomes fixated on Katniss and her spitfire attitude,but who wouldnt?Its a game of Cat and mouse between the two as the number of tributes in the arena go down
1. Chapter 1

So I saw the hunger games last night (it was amazing except for some parts but hey you take what you get) and the obvious tension between Cato and Katniss was ridiculous. So here you guys go Catniss (:

Cato's Pov

After President Snow's speech the tributes stepped out of their chariots and we stood in the center looking around waving and smiling towards the crowd. Lover boy was still holding the fire girl's hand tightly in his raising them above his head. The crowd went wild.

" A district couple? " Clove snorted beside me above the roar of the crowd. "That's stupid they know they have to kill each other right?" Clove and I have a sort of understanding between us – we team up with district 1 and 4 then we kill whoever we can get our hands on in the arena until its just the two of us, one of us will bring a victor to district 2 even if it means killing a friend. I looked down at her small but lethal frame.

" They'll be dead before they can take a second step onto the arena " I say darkly. Our mentor Brutus strode over to us after the crowd had died down and led us into another fancy capitol building. Walking up the wide stars he began to talk.

" Those district rats are going to get a hell of a lot more sponsors then you guys are with their whole " buddy buddy " entrance." This did not sit well at all with Clove.

"Are you kidding me? We're district 2 the capitol should be eating out of our hands, I mean we do make their weapons " she spits out bitterly.

" The capitol people are all idiots, living in their perfect little world were nothing is wrong and all is honkey dory." He paused at the top of the stairs deep in thought. " Were they're friends, families and… lovers are safe. " his grip on the railing tightened.

"Change out of those ridiculous costumes and meet in the dinning hall – all the tributes and mentors will be there. " he passed both clove and I briskly.

" What crawled up his ass and died? "

" His wife " I say quietly before I make my way to a changing room set specifically for me.

A pair of black pants, a grey V-neck shirt and black cargo boots were set out for me. I sigh in relief as the familiar feel of cotton slides comfortably on my skin. I turn to leave the room when I notice it, well him. It was I. My reflection in the mirror actually. My stance was firm and my hands were balled up into fist at my sides, the tendons bulging ever so often. My eyes raked up my figure looking for a weakness that could be used against me in the games. When I met my eyes in the mirror I felt the room drop ten degrees. They were so empty, so _cold_. Focused. I had once told my self when a girl from back at home once made a comment about the shallowness of my blue eyes. I took a deep breath shaking off the memory of the quirky red head and opened the door. At the same moment the fire girl opened hers. She was wearing a loose fitting yellow blouse with black pants, her thick brown hair was out of that ridiculous braided hair style and fell down past her shoulders in soft looking curls. Her grey eyes met mine.

" Hey there Fire girl, how's Lover boy " a smirk tugging on my lips. She pursed her soft looking lips and her eyes raked down my form, looking for any sign of danger.

" Don't worry _rat,_ " I said as I walked closer to her, I leaned down closer to her and the smell of the forest after a heavy rainfall assaulted my senses. My eyes almost rolled back at the euphoric feel of her warm breath against my collar.

"..I'll save you two for last, " I pulled away drunk on her scent " id love to see the look on your pretty little face as I break his neck " My index finger slide down her jaw slowly, lightly almost grazing. My heart was racing I wanted this girl, wanted her on her back screaming my name.

" You see, " she began her voice seemingly breathless." There may be a problem with your little plan." I hummed enjoying our banter.

" Really? What may that be fire girl?" She took a deep breath stepped closer to be and her hand came down to grasp my balls through my pants – tightly, painfully. She smiled knowingly and propped herself up on her tippy toes whispering in my ear.

"Because I'm going to kill you Cato – slowly starting off with what seems to be your favorite body part, " she squeezed me tighter to emphasize her point and I bit back a groan, of pleasure or pain I wouldn't be able to tell you.

" Listen closely 2," she sneered, " I'm going to go home to my family by the end of all this, got it? "

" We'll see about that " I replied. The sound of the door opening made her release my dick and it practically cried in relief, Fire girl has quite the grip.

" Katniss ? " It was lover boy, I scowled as he came up beside her and placed hand on her shoulder.

" Its time to get to the tribute dinner " he said softly. She smiled, a fake one I could tell, and turned away from me and began walking towards the end of the hall. Peeta turned left at the end of the hallway and made his way down the stairs.

" Remember what I said 2 " she said warningly. I smirked and scent her a wink.

" See you dinner sweetheart. "

Maybe these games wont be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Cato Pov.

With my cock straining against my pants I made my way downstairs to the dinning room. Already seated at the long table were all the tributes except for the small girl from 11. Clove was seated directly in front of the district 12-spit fire. When Clove caught sight of me she waved me over and I sauntered over to her and pulled out the chair.

" Sorry! " The small girl from district 11 scurried in and took her seat in between Thresh and Katniss. She turned over to the small child and smiled at her.

" Hey, where've you been " she asked playfully.

" I was in the bathroom and I got lost, this place is _huge_ " Rue exclaimed quietly. Katniss chuckled.

" I know I got lost on my way to my room, but don't tell anyone "she shot a wink at Rue before turning away and facing me.

" Dinner is served! " Effie trinket trilled from her seat next to Haymitch. Avoxes dressed in matching red and black suits walked in setting dishes along the table. A red headed Avox set a platter with what looked to be chicken legs in front of us. She pauses staring down at Katniss for a moment looking like she wanted to say something. As if the thought escaped her mind she straightened her posture and walked over to the north wall of the room along with the others waiting for us to call on them to serve us. Katniss was staring at the table her brow furrowed in concentration.

" Don't think too much sweetheart, you'll hurt yourself. " I shot at her smirking while I filled my plate. Clove snorted beside me and took a sip from her goblet.

" Thanks for worrying Cato, I really appreciate it" she said sarcastically. Lover boys eyes darted between me and Katniss as if we was watching a tennis match.

" You know me caring Cato " The blonde from district 1, Glimmer laughed.

" Yeah caring about getting laid " she brought a chocolate covered strawberry to her mouth, slowly of course. My eyes ran down her frame stopping to appreciate her chest. I took my fork and brought a piece of chicken to my mouth. I chewed looking at the alluring woman beside me.

" Are you offering your assistance? " I asked after I swallowed. She smiled, a lethal looking one. That was were she had made her mistake, she just revealed her strategy – seduce any guys you can sink your claws into and stab them in the back.

" Nice " Katniss hissed her eyes bouncing back and forth between the both of us. I raised an eyebrow.

" Is the fire girl jealous? " Clove mocked in a false sugary tone.

" Please I wouldn't want to come within an inch of his dick, sorry Rue " I tilted my head to the side.

"So why all the hostility doll " Glimmer leaned in. She had this "bow down before me" attitude.

" If you haven't noticed there's a 12 year old _child_ sitting at the table." She gestured to Rue who was eating her chicken quietly with her head down.

" You're right 'Fire Girl ' Ren is just a baby lets leave this kind of talk for us grown ups – lets have a little get together later tonight" Glimmer leaned in trying not to be heard by the mentors " have some alcohol unwind a bit" Katniss wasn't fooled by her fakeness.

" Its Rue and thanks but not thanks. Can i be excused? " Fire girl asked Haymitch who was sipping a glass with dark liquid in it. He nodded and she dropped her napkin onto her untouched plate storming out of the room.

" Looks like someone's on their period " Clove said quietly in my ear. I chuckled and took a sip from my goblet.

" So Party tonight who's in? "Glimmer looked at me pointedly while biting her full pink bottom lip. I felt myself twitch in my pants.

" I'm in "

- Later that night -

I made my way out of my room quietly dressed in black jeans and a white tee shirt. Down stairs in the living room were Marvel, Glimmer, Clove, Thresh, a tribute from district 6 and surprisingly Lover boy.

" Cato! " Glimmer bounces over to me and wraps her arms around my neck. I can smell the alcohol on her breath.

" Where's the booze? " I asked after she pulls away and wraps an arm around my waist.

" Here you can have mine – I'll go get another." She leans up and pecks my cheek. I smirk at how easy it's going to be to get her back in my bedroom. She comes back with an ice cold drink and hands it to me. I bring the bottle to my lips and take a long pull of its contents. My body immediately relaxes at the familiar feel of alcohol coursing through my veins.

"What's lover boy doing here? " I gestured to him with my bottle. Glimmer shrugs, "I don't know trying to make friends I guess " she laughs " Fire girl is here." I try to look interested as I take another sip but my eyes sweep the room searching for her. I see her sitting by the window looking down at the brightly lit city of the capitol twisting a cup of some dark liquor. My fire girl can handle her alcohol, cute. Lover boy walks to her and sits in front of her willing her to meet his eyes but she seems to be lost in some kind of daze. Glimmer ran her hands up my chest slowly, i hummed in pleasure the alcohol beginning to effect me.

" Hmm lets get out of here " she suggested pulling me to her. I grabbed onto her hips and leaned in to give her a short but passionate kiss letting my tongue graze her lips before pulling away.

"Lets " Before i left the room i caught sight of fire girl staring at mine and Glimmers' disappearing frames. Halfway to the room Glimmer latched onto me and pressed her lips to mine. i responded my body hungry for female contact. Last time i had sex was the night before the reaping, it seems like years have passed. I needed this. I grabbed her thighs and pulled her up to me backing her into a wall. Her legs came around my waist and our bodies met up _there_. To rile her up a bit i ground myself into her and she let out a breathy moan that was music to my ears. I pulled away from her.

" Do you want me " I asked her my lips centimeters away from hers, swollen and red - ready for me to devour again. She nodded shifting her hips against mine, a slient way of telling me to continue my assualt on her body.

" I want you to say it, i want you to beg for it." she whimpered as my hands slip un her shirt and grazed her bra covered nipples.

" Cato, Cato _please_ " I lean forward and give a small lick to her neck then i blow on it.

" Do you want me Glimmer ? Do you want me to fuck your pretty little brains out ?" i shifted my hips slightly so that my bulge hit her clit.

" Yes " she growled scraping at my back. I smiled.

" Well then, lets get this show on the road. " I pulled her away from the wall and into my room.

Hours later I push myself off of her body and lie on my back.

" Mhh, that was amazing " she murmurs trying to snuggle into my side. I hum in agreement feeling satisfied.

" So, " she began " I was thinking, since we're from the better districts, we can team up with 4 and pick off the others?" her fingertips started tracing lightly down my stomach and i made a small noise in the back of my throat.

" Is that a yes " she said with a hint of a smile in her voice. I turned my head my eyes drinking in her pretty face.

" Listen sweetheart, you were - are a beautiful lay. But thats just it your a lay. I dont do teams - when i win these games its not going to be because i pussied out and teamed up, its going to be because i was the last one standing." I grab her chin and press a bruising kiss on her lips.

" Dont worry - i'll let one of the others kill you " i shoot her a wink and flop back down onto the bed.

" Now get the fuck out of my room, princess." She shrugged then she got up off my bed and searched the dark floor for her clothes. I lean up against the head board and watch her tits bounce up and down as she tries to get her jeans up past her ass. I pout disappointed as her tits disappear under her shirt. I grab her wrist and pull her back down to me my lips hard and insisting on her. My tongue prods her mouth and she whimpers against my lips. My hands slid up her sides, up under her shirt and i grab as much breast as my hand take. My thumb and my index finger grab a hold on her nipple and i pinched it tightly, grinning inwardly as she gasped and pushed her chest closer to me. Just as i was about to rip the zipper off her jeans a loud banging in the door interupted us.

" Shit " i hissed fustrated.

" Cato get your dick out of that whore and get out of here." Brutus's voice sounded muffled through the door. She groaned and rolled off of me.

" We should continue this in the Arena - give Panem something nice to watch " She smiled and skipped over to the door. Brutus sneered when she walked by him. When she was out of sight he pinched the rbrige of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

" Please tell me you're not going to offer her protection throughout the game. " I snorted.

" Yeah right, i saw right through her little facade - when i win the games to going to be because I stayed alive without the help of anyone." The corner of his lips pulled up into a smile.

" Was she atleast a good lay ? "

_Preview for the next chapter :_

_I sat on the couch taking lazy sips of the liquor provided for us. Her name flashed and i waited quietly waiting for her score. She might get a 7 a 9 if shes lucky. _

_She got an 11_

_11_

_a mother fucking 11_

_" What the hell ! " Clove shot up of her seat and she gripped her knife tightly in her hand. The moment that 11 flashed on that screen every insult my father had ever growled at me, every fist he had thrown at my body, every bloody gash, they came back." You're a disgusting piece of shit who wouldnt last 2 days in The Hunger Games"_

_ I Placed my drink down and strode over to the next room where i knew she was sitting, next to lover boy watching the scores as Clove and I was. I burst through the doors and strode directly to her, Lover boy was smiling up at her congratulating her and i saw red. I backed her up against the wall. My hands gripped her arms tightly. Too tightly._

_" How'd you get an 11 Firegirl ? " I sneered my face inches away from hers._

_" Did you sprout that sister crap like you did to me last night ? Did you tell them you just had to return to her, huh ?" I was gripping her tighter, i could see the veins bulging against my forearms._

_" I wonder what'd they do to your mother and sister if they found out how well you got at a bow and arrow in the woods." She was trembling in my arms and i loved it, i loved seeing the fear in her eyes, it was satisfying having someone be so submissive to me. _

_" Poaching I believe its called, punishable by death i've heard. "_


	3. Chapter 3

"Cato pov.

The next day was training day. We where all dressed in the same outfits with our district numbers on our back and arm.

" In two weeks 23 of you will be dead, so don't try and kill each other in here you'll have plenty of time to do that" My eyes roamed the circle we created around the game maker and I saw Fire girl my eyes scanned her body and i licked my lips at the thought of the smooth olive skin hidden beneath the layers of clothes she had on. Her eyes tore away from the game maker and met mine. For a moment they looked kind. Then as if she remembered that we had a game to play, people to kill she dropped her eyes to the floor. After the game maker explained each station we all broke apart into smaller groups and naturally i gravitated toward the knife rack. Glimmer, Marvel, and Clove were all a part of my group. We stood by the knife rack quietly watching the other tributes squirm to find a station they're good at.

" Watch this " Marvel says cockily. He grabs a spear and makes his way in direct line of one of the dummies. He takes his stance and i lean against the knife stand arms crossed over my chest scanning his body for any weaknesses that can be used against him. He takes the spear and lifts it above his head, after a few seconds the spear is flying throw the air and it hits the wooden dummy's heart. A thought occurs to me.

" Show us again Marvel " I throw another spear to him and he reaches for it with his left hand and it falls to the floor. he scrambles clumsily to retrieve it. After taking his stance once again the spear soars through the air and it hits the wooden dummy in its left shoulder. I smirked inwardly. He can only throw it with his right hand.

_Break his right hand and you're all set. _

After carefully observing the higher districts strength and weakness i had a mental list of how to weaken them down before i kill these fuckers. I was in line to go up to the monkey bars when i notice Fire Girl sitting next to loverboy by the camoflouge station. Feeling my stare she glanced up at me and i winked at her before jumping up and grabing a hold of the bars. I made it across without breaking a sweat. Try getting across those with flames underneth you and them then come talk to me. I glanced back up to the camouflage station to see that they were both gone. Lover boy was by the 100 pound weights and Fire girl was watching him with an anxious expression. I crossed my arms interested to see what he was about to do. He grabbed one of the weights took a couple breaths before he hurled it at the knife stand where Marvel. Glimmer, and Clove stood by gaping at him. He glances up at me and made his way to fire girl slowly. She smiles and raised to her toes to hug him. As if she was burned she pulled away blushing madly and made her way to the snare building station.

Fire coursed through my veins. She had hugged him without a thought as if she's done it a thousand times as if she's done _more _with the scrawny little punk. I curled my hands into first and i strode over to the knife stand looking for my sword but it was no where to be found. A boy from district 6 was standing there hold a smaller knife. I recognized him from earlier today because he tried to use the sword to practice on the dummy but the only thing he accomplished was a couple scratches. I griped the collar of his shirt and yanked him up to me. His face only came up to my pecs which was immediatly remidiated when i lifted him up to face him.

"Where is it? " I snarled at him.

" Wh-what ? I dont know what you're- " I gripped him tighter and pushed him against the knife stand.

" My sword, where the fuck is it ! " The noise from the other tributes quieted down and i heard foot steps rushing toward me.

" I dont - "

" You're a fucking liar ! " I pushed him back and he went flying to the rack of knives. Peacekeepers swarmed around me and they hauled me away from the training room. I caught a glimpse of fire girl standing there bow and arrow at hand looking disturbed by the whole scene. I throw her a sick smirk. This was the Cato she had yet to see, this is the Cato she'll come face to face with in the arena.

The next day we where all lined up seated against the walls waiting to be called into the training room filled with game makers and potential sponsors. Clove sat beside me rolling her wrist with a worried look on her face.

" Whats wrong ? " I asked concerned.

" I trained to hard yesterday " She whispered angirly as if she was upset wit herself.

" It was stupid i know - i needed to intimidate those district _rats_" she hissed. I sighed and took a hold of her tiny wrist. It defiantly wasnt broken, fractured maybe but not broken.

" Remember when we were 11 and we tried to put our names in the reaping bowl ? " I smiled down at her.

" Do I ? " she chuckled. " Mom was so fucking pissed at me, dad on the other hand patted me on the back on told my brothers how much of a pussy they are." She smiled at the memory. I took the distraction and pressed my fingers down on her wrist then i twisted.

" What the _fuck_ Cato ! " Clove glared at me.

" Your wrist feels better doesnt it ? " I say ignoring the looks the other tributes were giving us. She scowled when she realized i was right.

" Thanks I guess " I shrugged.

" Don't expect this nice guy when we're om the Arena and there is only you and me left. " I bumped her shoulder playfully.

" Please " she snorted. The double doors opened and Glimmer walked out striding past all of us.

" How'd you do bitch ? " Clove called out to her.

" You'll find out tonight when they reveal the scores cunt " I rolled my eyes at their banter. Clove's name was called out and she gave me a nod before she stood up and entered the training room.

_Later that night._

I sat on the couch taking lazy sips of the liquor provided for us. Her name flashed and i waited quietly waiting for her score. She might get a 7 a 9 if shes lucky.

She got an 11

11

A mother fucking 11

" What the hell ! " Clove shot up of her seat and she gripped her knife tightly in her hand. The moment that 11 flashed on that screen every insult my father had ever growled at me, every fist he had thrown at my body, every bloody gash, they came back." _You're a disgusting piece of shit who wouldnt last 2 days in The Hunger Games_"

I Placed my drink down and strode over to the next room where i knew she was sitting, next to lover boy watching the scores as Clove and I was. I burst through the doors and strode directly to her, Lover boy was smiling up at her congratulating her and i saw red. I backed her up against the wall. My hands gripped her arms tightly. Too tightly.

" How'd you get an 11 Firegirl ? " I sneered my face inches away from hers. Her mentor wasn't in the room, neither was that annoying woman dressed like cotton candy.

" What the hell ! " Lover boy was making his way to me but something in fire girls eyes told him to stop.

" Did you sprout that sister crap like you did to me last night ? Did you tell them you just _had_ to return to her, huh ?" I was gripping her tighter, i could see the veins bulging against my forearms.

_"Your 7 year sister can throw that spear better than you can. Come on Cato i refuse to have a reject son represent my family in the Hunger Games"_

" I wonder what'd they do to your mother and sister if they found out how well you got at a bow and arrow in the woods." She was trembling in my arms and i loved it, i loved seeing the fear in her eyes, it was satisfying having someone be so submissive to me.

" Poaching I believe its called, punishable by death i've heard. "

" Alright thats it " Lover boys hands gripped my shoulders and pushed him off. He landed on the ground looking up at me like he was terrified.

" I suggest that if you want your neck to be intact you stay right where you fucking are _lover boy_ " I sneered at him.I looked back at Katniss my face lowering down to her neck. My nose skimmed down the slope of her neck and stopped at the thundering pulse. My tongue slithered out to brush against her collar bone.

" I'm going to ask you one last time _sweetheart_" I spoke low enough so only she would hear me, her pusle sped up at the term of endearment. " How did you get a 11 ? "

" Ar-archry " I had to refrain myself from moaning when i heard her terrified voice. I smiled and pulled away. She was shaking like dog left out in the rain. I loved it.

" Looks like your family of _rats _stay alive tonight." My hands slid down from her arms down to her waist. Her white top was silky and contrasted against her olive skin. My thumbs came up under her top and made slow circles into her skin.

" I cant wait until i get you alone in the arena Katniss Everdeen - we're going to have so much _fun _together. " The doors burst open with a drunk Haymitch and an excited Effie Trinket. Their smiles drop once they see Lover boy on the floor and me pushing their precious fire girl against the wall.

" What the hell are you doing in here 2 ! " Haymitch thunders, his face is red and he looks murders once his eyes see i have my thumbs underneath her shirt. I pull away from the intoxicating tirbute who's blood will be in my hands in a couple of days.

" See you in the arena 12 " I pull away drunk on her presence and stride out of the room. I plop myself down onto the couch where Clove is sitting playign with a knife.

" Fire girl - make sure no one kills her, she's _mine_ "

* * *

><p>I know you guys didnt get to see what Cato meant by the whole <em>"Did you sprout that sister crap like you did to me last night ?"<em> I promise you will get to see what he meant in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry for the long wait guys, school was absolutely nuts this past couple months ! But good news is that I'm officially on summer break and i'll be able to update regularly. Yay !

On with the overdue chapter (:

* * *

><p>(After Cato gets hauled off for pushing a tribute into the rack of knives )Cato pov.<p>

I had been lying in bed thinking up situations that I would most likely face in the arena for almost two hours now. With a huff I pulled myself up off my back and sat on the bed, my legs dangling of the edge.

Could I do this? Could I win the Hunger Games?

There are 23 other people in this arena with the same goal, as mine _get out alive_. Yeah, but I doubt they had the same father as I did.

"_Cato you worthless sack of shit! " his face was purple and he had and ugly vein bulging on the side of his neck and on his forehead. My heart was racing and I was scrambling to hold up the bow and arrow properly. My chubby fingers were shaking and I couldn't keep them steady enough to throw a clear shot._

" _My son can't even shoot a bow correctly! " He howled. He charged forward and yanked the weapon from my trembling hands. He yanked me by the front of my arm and pushed me against the tree right at the bull's eye point was. He strode over to where I was previously standing a demented look in his eyes._

" _Don't you dare move Cato " He pulled back the bow, his eyes fixed on me._

_Dad never misses._

_He releases._

The banging on the door brought me back to reality. My palms where sweaty and they were shaking slightly. I growled lowly and curled them into fist.

" Cato you better not be fucking the blonde slut in there " Brutus yells. I smirk and shake my head.

" Not tonight Brutus. "

" Good, you have your little show with the sponsors early in the morning and I don't want you tired. " I heard his footsteps disappear as he – undoubtedly -strode down the hall. I sighed and rand my large calloused hand down my face roughly. Something brown and shiny caught my eye in the corner of the room.

A guitar.

I stood up and grabbed the light instrument folding myself onto the floor, placing the guitar on my lap. I plucked at the strings instantly calmed by the peaceful sound disturbing the deafening silence in the room. After a couple of notes a knock pulled me out of my concentration. Without waiting for my response the door swings open and Fire Girl is standing there in all her glory a scowl drawn on her lovely face.

" Didn't your father teach you never to walk into a boys room "I asked plucking away at the strings. She sat down next to me pulling her knees to her chest.

" He didn't get the chance, died before guys took an interest in me " I looked her way still playing my guitar.

" Did you come here looking for sympathy Fire Girl? Because if you did you can leave" I could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

" No one wants sympathy from you Cato " he replied in a snarky tone. I chuckled and continue plucking away at the strings. She sighed and laid on her back staring at the cleaning which was now changing scenery from snowy mountains to the lush green forest.

" I miss the forest, " She whispers not taking her eyes from the ceiling. " I miss running in the forest I miss – "

" Hunting? " I finished raising a brow. She pursed her lips forcing her face to stay indifferent.

" Don't worry I wont tell the big bag capitol " I teased. My fingers move faster playing the familiar notes to my favorite song.

" So you must really care about your sister – volunteering for her in the hunger games, you're _so brave. " _I say in my best Ceasar Flickerman voice. She shoves me and murmurs " ass " under her breath.

" The way my mother behaves… I don't know sometimes I feel like Prim is my daughter."

" So she's pretty much a flake " I supply. She sighed and closes her eyes.

" Yeah, pretty much " After a couple of moments of silence she spoke up.

" Play me song " I snorted and nudged her leg with my knee.

" You sure you want me to sing to you? What about lover boy? He wont be too happy to see you crawling in here after me. " She laughed once. I tried to hide my smile.

" You wish asshole "

" Alright, one song for the soon to be dead district rat " I began playing looking at her lying body, the stead rise and fall of her chest.

_I'm gonna hide my heart behind the peacock's fan,_

_And keep my friends real close, yeah, this is how it's gonna go._

_I'm gonna find my knife and run it through those stitches,_

_Throw my friends down in the ditches before they even know what I've come here for._

_Take the Heartland with a sense of revenge_

_Take the Heartland and make it look easy_

_Take the Heartland- you'll die in the end_

_Take the Heartland_

She sat up and looked at me with calculating eyes. I leaned forward my lips by her ear and her breath hitting my neck.

_Should I kill you with my sword, yeah?_ I whisper the lyric slowly dragging out the word sword.

_Or should I kill you with this word?_ I whisper and lean down to press a kiss to the juncture where her neck and shoulder meet.

_Take the Heartland_

_Take the Heartland - your sense of revenge._

I pull away slowly, my nose skimming her shoulder. When our eyes meet I feel a tug in my gut, pulling me to my fearless fire girl. My eyes drop from her stormy grey eyes down to her soft looking lips. My eyes lift back up to hers silently asking if this is okay. Her eyes showed no refusal and I leaned in. Our lips were a torturous centimeter apart when the knocking at my door sent her yanking herself back away from me. I exhaled roughly, my nostrils flaring. She stood up, smoothing her shirt down and her eyes met mine and the vulnerable girl that was sitting on my floor a moment ago was gone, replaced was Katniss Everdeen tribute from district 12. The door flung open and Glimmer appeared a wide smile on her face that dropped the moment her eyes found Katniss.

" What are you doing with tribute trash? " She asked not seeming intimidated at all.

" Tribute trash was just leaving. " Fire girl stormed out of the room hitting Glimmers shoulder with hers as she passed.

" What I miss " The blonde bombshell asked confused.

* * *

><p>Sooo ? What'd you think ? (:<p>

Read and review guys.


End file.
